UNSC Pillar of Autumn
Looking for "Pillar of Autumn," the level? Click here. Summary The Pillar of Autumn is a heavily modified United Nations Space Command ''Halcyon''-class cruiser in Halo: Combat Evolved, often referred to as the "PoA", or the "Autumn" for short. The Covenant designated this ship as a "Human Attack Ship Type C-II" The Pillar of Autumn is a relatively small ship for its class, but the reinforced hull and armor place it in a higher tonnage range in the UNSC fleet. Before the modifications to the vessel, the ship was due to be scrapped–the Halcyon-class was widely regarded as a joke by UNSC officers and crewmen. The refitted Pillar of Autumn, however, was one of the most powerful ships available to the UNSC. As of 2552, it was 43 years old. The Pillar of Autumn was one of few ships which escaped The Battle of Reach. The ship made a slipstream jump to the planet Threshold, the location of Forerunner Installation 04, which the Covenant believed was their religious icon "Halo." The remaining crew believed the jump to be random, in order to avoid leading the Covenant to Earth as per the Cole Protocol; in actuality, the AI Cortana interpreted symbols on a Forerunner artifact into map coordinates. After the crash landing on "Halo" the ship ended up balanced over the side of a cliff. The ODSTs who had escaped or survived the crash landing made a short Pelican flight to the crash site for supplies and armor in the form of Scorpions and Warthogs that were taken back to alpha base, but during the end of the events on Installation 4 the Covenant, The Flood and the Master Chief raced to the crash site to try and escape the ring-world. The Pillar of Autumn suffered severe damage from Covenant forces orbiting Threshold and crashed on "Halo". Cortana and the Master Chief manually detonated the ship's nuclear fusion engines in order to destroy "Halo" and prevent Flood and Covenant forces from escaping. The Pillar of Autumn is currently presumed destroyed along with most of the crew (including Captain Jacob Keyes, Commanding Officer of the PoA). Armament The Autumn was upgraded with a special improved nuclear fusion engine that featured two small reactors around a larger reactor, capable of boosting output power by 300% There are 40 50mm auto cannons for point defense, and 1 MAC Cannon capable of firing three "shredder shots" on a single charge. There are also 4 Shiva Missiles and 128 Archer missile pods, each with 30 missles. The Autumn is capable of firing over 1000 missiles at once. Crew ''Pillar of Autumn'' Command Crew *Captain Jacob Keyes -- Ship Captain *Cortana -- Shipboard AI *Lieutenant Dominique -- Communications Officer *Lieutenant Aki Hikowa -- Weapons Officer *Lieutenant Hall -- Operations Officer *Ensign William Michael Lovell -- Navigation Officer *Lieutenant Commander Gail Purdy -- Chief Engineer *Abiad *Wang *Singh Other Naval Personnel *Tech Chief Thom Shepard -- Cryogenics Technician *Tech Officer First Class Mary Murphy -- Air Traffic Technician *Tech Officer Sam Marcus -- Cryogenics Technician *Petty Officer Third Class Pauley -- Radio Technician *Petty Officer Third Class Cho -- Radio Technician *Flight Officer Captain Carol "Foehammer" Rawley -- Pelican Pilot *Lieutenant "Cookie" Peterson -- Pelican Pilot *Lieutenant Rick Hale -- Pelican Pilot *Flight Officer Mitchell -- Pelican Pilot *Petty Warrant Officer Shiela Polaski -- Pelican Pilot *Lieutenant Frye -- Pelican Co-Pilot *Crew Chief Cullen -- Pelican Communications Officer Marines and ODSTs *Private Bisenti *Company Sergeant Tink Carter *Sergeant Corly *Second Lieutenant Dalu *Private Chipps Dubbo *Private First Class M. Fitzgerald *Lieutenant Haverson *Private First Class Hosky *Private First Class Wallace A. Jenkins *Sergeant Johnson *Lance Corporal "Snaky" Jones *Private Kappus *Master Sergeant Lister *Corporal Locklear *Corporal Lovik *First Lieutenant Melissa McKay *Private Manuel Mendoza *Staff Sergeant Marvin Mobuto *Private O'Brien *Second Lieutenant Oros *Sergeant Parker *Private Marie Postly *Private Riley *Private Satha *Major Antonio Silva *Sergeant Stacker *Gunnery Sergeant Waller *Corporal Wilkins *Al-Thani *Dawkins *Medic "Doc" Valdez *Murphy *Suzuki Others *Spartan-058 *Spartan-117 Trivia *The Autumn is approximately 1.17 km long. http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/sloftus_poaconundrum/ Images Category:UNSC Pillar of Autumn